The goal of this project is to develop and train Nephrology fellows in Precision Medicine Research for Kidney Diseases. In the majority of patients with kidney disease, the diagnosis is based on clinical information, and sometimes by kidney biopsy. However, genetic and acquired forms of disease are usually indistinguishable based on clinical tools and frequently, the precise etiology of kidney failure remains undiagnosed. In recent years, advances in genomic, proteomic and data sciences have enabled more precise delineation of molecular mechanisms of disease, allowing reclassification of renal disorders based on primary molecular pathogenesis, and sometimes. As these advanced technologies are being incorporated into clinical practice at an increasingly rapid rate, they are bridging basic research with clinical investigations and the daily practice of Medicine. These technologies promises to have transformative effect in the care of patients with Chronic Kidney Disease (CKD), because kidney disorders are frequently diagnosed based on clinical assessment alone, and late diagnosis or misclassification may cause uncertainty in identifying the etiology of disease. These advances indicate that there are major opportunities and for treeing young investigators in precision Medicine Research in Nephrology. To achieve this aim, we brought together participating a high-qualified faculty members, who bring a diverse expertise that span the full spectrum of research in Precision Medicine. They hold multiple appointments in participating departments, the Department of Medicine, The Department of Biomedical Informatics, the Center for Translational Immunology, the Department of Pathology, The Department of Genetics and Development, the Department of Systems Biology, the Center for Behavioral and Cardiovascular Health, the Department of Physiology, the Department of Biomedical Engineering, the Department of Epidemiology in the Mailman School of Public Health, and all play crucial roles in this application. All of the mentors are well funded, the vas majority with NIH funding and have a track record of successfully mentoring trainees to independent careers in investigation. This program will prepare the next generation of investigators in kidney disease research, to simultaneously acquire multidisciplinary expertise and a strong domain- specific knowledgebase to effectively design and implement research within Nephrology.